


Running in Place

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She loved sex almost as much as she loved scotch. One she couldn’t have anymore and the other she couldn’t get enough of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this amazing fic, which I wrote 6 years ago, is simple. A very good friend did a gender swapped West Wing meme on livejournal. I was already a CJ/Leo shipper but she made Leo a woman (Louisa) and CJ a man (Claudius John) and she cast Judith Light and John Cusack....and I died. I died and went to heaven. It had actually been two years since I'd written a drop of West Wing fic but I was so inspired by that coupling that within a few hours this had been fully written. I wish there was more, that was a powerful idea for a pair, but this stands alone as my moment of greatness.

“Did you know you were named after the most famous Roman Emperor?”

“I thought that was Julius Caesar. He got a play in his honor; a good one. And then there was Augustus Caesar. He…”

“OK, clearly this is a ‘who you ask’ type thing and you were asking me.”

“I wasn’t asking you.” CJ said. “You volunteered the information.”

“Why do you insist on being feisty all the time?” Lou sighed as CJ’s fingers worked magic in the kinks of her shoulders. “Turn it off.”

“I thought you liked feisty men.”

“I like scotch too, you don’t see me downing that every night do you?”

CJ didn’t even know what to say. The logic of Lou’s logic was strictly a Lou thing. He just smiled, bending to kiss one of her bare shoulders.

“I was almost Claudia Jean.” He said.

“I'm sorry?” she turned some to look at him. It was enough for him to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

Lou was sitting on the end of her bed. It had been a long day and if she thought about it, she should really still be at the White House. But she just couldn’t take anymore, tonight needed to be over. So it was home to a shower and the possibility of a good night’s sleep. That thought made Lou smile.

She could only smile more when she arrived at her hotel suite and found CJ already there. Despite everything she’d done in this life, someone up there really liked her. Now she was in a towel and he was in boxer briefs. The knots in her shoulders were on their way to hell…hopefully.

“My mother wanted a girl more than anything. She already had two sons and she was quite hopeful. Then along I came, the not-Claudia Jean. My father wanted to name me Edward after his own father but mom stuck to her guns and just changed Claudia Jean to Claudius John. I’ve always loved my name; no other kid in school had it that’s for sure. As soon as I got to Berkeley I just reinvented myself as CJ anyway. Doesn’t every kid do that?”

“I've been Lou for as long as I remember.”

“How did you get your name?” CJ asked. He was doing more kissing than massaging now but knew she liked both. And what Louisa McGarry liked, she got; usually to the point of excess.

“I was named after my father. I should've been a boy but I wasn’t. He thought Louisa was cute; I think its one of the few things my parents ever agreed on. As much as she didn’t want him to raise me in his image I got all his shit anyway.”

“I'm sure he’d be proud of you now.”

“Probably. Still, that doesn’t mean there's not a part of me that’s glad he’s not here to embarrass me. God, I’ll probably go to hell for saying that.”

“There are surely worse things to go to hell for.” CJ replied.

“No, I'm going to hell for those too.”

He laughed, gently pulling her back onto the bed. Resting on the pillows she looked at the beautiful man and wondered for what had to be the millionth time what he saw in her. CJ could have any woman in the District and a few made it known that they were available. Daniela Concannon was practically shameless in her pursuit. And there was always Toni; it wouldn’t be the first time one fell back to the old, comfortable vices when things got dark.

Yet here he was, with her, over her, and then inside of her. If she thought about it too much, Lou was sure her head would explode. Not that it wouldn’t anyway with the way he was giving it to her. She loved sex almost as much as she loved scotch. One she couldn’t have anymore and the other she couldn’t get enough of.

“Oh God, oh Claude, Jesus. Oh dear God…”

She gripped him hard as she came. The man was vigorous and he wasn’t done yet. Neither was she, and they fell together her third time. All good things, and bad, came in threes.

“Don’t you move.” She gripped his hips as his body lay on top of hers.

“I'm not going anywhere, baby.” He kissed her nose and then her lips. “I love you.”

I am so fuckin doomed, she thought but didn’t dare utter aloud. This couldn’t last. It wouldn’t last and Claudius John Cregg would be added to the long list of people to make amends to. Shouldn’t she warn him? Hadn’t she done it already a million times? Hard headed man that he was, he didn’t listen. Thank God.

“Penny for your thoughts.” CJ moved onto the mattress, pulling Lou into his arms.

Damn he loved holding on to her. He didn’t want to do it too tightly; she wasn’t the type to be held down. Sometimes she was but only when and for how long she wanted. He knew she didn’t believe this was real.

He knew she thought of a million ways to walk away, run away, and push him away. He knew that when she clung to him after they made love it was about so much more than the afterglow. And he knew she’d probably never say any of it aloud. He also knew he didn’t give a damn. He was staying.

“I think this was worth the backlog of crap that will be waiting for me in the morning.” she whispered, kissing his heartbeat. “Thanks.”

“For what?” he asked.

“Being here tonight.”

“Where else was I going to be?”

“Well, there's a great condo in Adams-Morgan where the rent’s too high. You haven’t been spending much time there lately.”

“I never have. I serve at the pleasure of the President and she keeps ridiculous hours.”

Lou laughed and then sighed. “Claude…”

“Go to sleep. I know you promised yourself seven hours tonight. You might be able to pull it off. I’ll help.”

He planned to hold her all night. There wasn’t going to be any sneaking away like she sometimes did after CJ fell asleep at his place. He would be there in the morning, make love to her again, and prepare for another day running their federal government. It was the only running CJ wanted to do anymore.

***


End file.
